race4speedfandomcom-20200213-history
Constantin Grimminger
Constantin Grimminger (born 14 July 1992) is a German simracer who started his career in 2005. Born into a family with motorsports background, Grimminger was early interested in various racing series. He co-founded Race4Speed together with Martin Jatzek and Carlos Frau in 2013. Sim racing career Grimminger started his career in mid-2005, using CTDP's F1 2005 modification for F1 Challenge 99-02. After appearing with the Jordan EJ15 in San Marino (he retired from the race) the league shut itself down in order to prepare for 2006, a plan that never worked out. He later joined another F1 league, based on the 4racers.de forum, where he scored his first podium in a race of five in Barcelona, driving Fisichella's Renault R26. After missing the next round, the series shut down aswell. In the late first decade of the millenium he joined the league F1C-Fun, a league with career system, where he gained his first major success by finishing third in the rookie-level A1GP Championship and thus graduated to the league's GP2 series. However, he wasn't able to keep up his success and dropped off the season early. This left Grimminger without a league drive until 2011, when he partnered up with long-time friend Martin Jatzek to start the Race4Speed precessor GP2League.com, a league which lasted for only three rounds. However, both drivers weren't willing to let go and finally founded Race4Speed. Grimminger was close to become the first champion of Race4Speed, but ultimately lost out to Carlos Frau in the 2013 GP3 league. Over the years he raced in nearly all Race4Speed series and gained major success there, but also he had some appearances in other leagues. Unlike other drivers, he competed as keyboard driver in most of his early career before finally buying a used Logitech Driving Force GT in mid-2014 from his then-GP3 team mate Benjamin Röske. Grimminger does use this wheel up today. After the 2016 season finished at Race4Speed, he stepped away from circuit racing to join GP Latina's NASCAR series for the final races, racing with his team Unnameds Racing Development. However, being motivated after his P4 finish in the 2016 R4S F3 driver's championship, he set himself for another attack on finally winning a driver's championship and thus rejoined the R4S series' of GP1 and F3, aswell as GP Latina's NASCAR series. He also wants to prove himself as a driver who can gain success in multiple classes of motor racing again and thus joins the Rally series hosted by Race4Speed, giving his off-road debut in sim racing. In his career he earned himself a reputation as a reliable and extremely consistent driver with a defensive attitude. He is well-known for being persistent in difficult situations, for example when he stayed with Team Alfa Romeo in the 2015 DLM WTCC championship for a second season despite offers from Ford, Chevrolet and Citroën. Personal life Besides sim racing, Grimminger used to be a successful rower, a hobby which often limited him on his sim racing career. He is a huge fan of ex-F1 driver Giancarlo Fisichella, which led to his modding nick name fisicoF1. Under this name he's well-known in the F1 Challenge 99-02 and rFactor communities for working on several mods, for example the 2010-15 GP3 mods by World Sim Team, the 2014 GP2 mod by German Painting Group and various Formula 3 mods. Currently, he's the leader of modding group World Sim Team. Racing record Career summary ¹ — season in progress. FormelDRL DLM (Races in bold indicate pole position; races in italics indicate fastest lap) * D.C. = Drivers' Championship position * F/L = Fastest Laps Race4Speed F3 Series (Races in bold indicate pole position; races in italics indicate fastest lap) * D.C. = Drivers' Championship position * F/L = Fastest Laps WTCC DLM (Races in bold indicate pole position; races in italics indicate fastest lap) * D.C. = Drivers' Championship position * F/L = Fastest Laps Race4Speed GP1 Series (Races in bold indicate pole position; races in italics indicate fastest lap) * D.C. = Drivers' Championship position * F/L = Fastest Laps GP Latina NASCAR (Races in bold indicate pole position; races in italics indicate fastest lap) * D.C. = Drivers' Championship position * F/L = Fastest Laps ¹ — season in progress. Category:Driver Category:GP1 Category:GP3 Category:F3 Category:GP2